We Can't
by bsgtrekkie
Summary: Sharon and Andy try to figure out what they can do on a lazy morning. Author's note: This idea would NOT leave me alone until I wrote it. I don't write too much mature content, so am not sure how it will be received. I pray it's from my head and not a story I read that stuck in the corners of my mind. *I rewrote a certain character's decision toward the end. See if you catch it.


Andy milled around the kitchen on what was, thankfully, a lazy morning. He and Sharon would not have to worry about calls from the department and could spend their time doing whatever they desired. It appeared that Sharon's greatest desire, at the moment, was to sleep.

Andy could not blame her. Sharon had been so busy lately dealing with Winnie Davis, the division's problems, and Rusty's love life, she was lucky to sit down and have dinner with Andy before turning in for the night. So, when Andy woke up and managed to get out of bed without disturbing Sharon, he was not surprised. He had made his way to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee so it would be there for Sharon when she was ready for it.

While the coffee brewed, Andy made his way back to the bedroom to grab some clothes before heading to the shower. When he entered the bedroom, the sight before him took his breath away. Sharon had shifted in her sleep, causing the sheet to gather at her hips. The nightgown she had chosen the night before showed just enough of her lovely back to entice Andy into changing his morning plans.

Andy quietly walked to the bed and gently sat on the mattress. Sitting there staring at the beautiful woman before him, he thanked God for bringing her into his life. Unable to resist the soft flesh of her back any longer, he leaned down and began to rain tender kisses up Sharon's spine, caressing her from hip to shoulder as he eased into bed beside her. Sharon stirred slightly without waking, moving just enough to expose her neck and shoulder. Andy made no hesitation in feathering light kisses to the newly exposed skin, using his hands to explore as much of the rest of her body as he could. When he heard a soft moan, and Sharon turned her body to face him, Andy knew his love had finally wakened.

Sharon's sleepy smile and "Good morning" were the only cue Andy needed to place a gentle kiss on Sharon's lips. She quickly deepened the kiss, bringing her hand to the back of his head and pulling him along with her as she rolled to her back.

"Good morning, beautiful," Andy said after breaking for air. "I had no intention of waking you, but seeing you there bathed in sunlight was just more than I could resist."

"That's quite alright," Sharon answered. "I could think of worse ways to wake up in the morning." She pulled Andy back down for a kiss full of heat that did not exist in their previous contact.

The outside world became oblivion as the two lovers became lost in each other. Sharon's delicate fingers ran through Andy's hair as his hand reached down to pull the hem of her nightgown up. When she felt his warm and firm grip on her hip, Sharon snapped back to reality.

"Andy, we have to stop!" she exclaimed as she broke their kiss.

"But I don't want to," Andy responded with a smile before kissing the sensitive spot just below her ear, causing Sharon to gasp excitedly.

"No, we have to stop. Andy, take it easy. Andy, stop!"

Confused by the sudden turn in events, Andy pushed himself up and looked into Sharon's eyes. "What's the problem?" he asked. "I thought things were progressing quite nicely."

"Oh, they were," Sharon replied. "Believe me, they were progressing beautifully."

"So, I ask again, what's the problem?"

"We can't keep going."

"And may I ask for your reasoning?"

"Andy, the doctor hasn't cleared you for such…strenuous activity."

"Ah, this is true. You're absolutely correct," Andy said as he descended upon Sharon and began nibble and lick her collarbone.

"Andy, what are you….mmmm….what are you doing?" Sharon inquired, having to make a second effort at halting Andy's actions.

"Well, you see, dear Captain," Andy answered stopping to plant a kiss on what skin he could find each time he paused, "the doctor said _I_ could not engage in the physical pleasures of our relationship just yet. _You_ , on the other hand, are free to partake in any activity you wish."

"And your point is?" Sharon questioned a little more breathlessly than her previous inquiry.

"My point is," Andy explained between more exploratory kisses, "that I am quite capable of giving you pleasure without too much exertion on my part, and that will give me all the pleasure I need until I am cleared for 'active duty.'"

Sharon's giggle turned into a moan when Andy, once again, focused his attention on the delicate flesh below her ear and moved his hand back to her hip.

When she felt him begin to slide her panties down, Sharon made another attempt to stop Andy. The last thing she wanted was for him to harm himself.

"Andy…"

"Sharon, please let me do this for you. I want nothing more in this world than to make you happy and show you how much you are loved. I know you are concerned for me, so I promise to stop if I my blood pressure should escalate beyond reason."

"I'm starting to think you're becoming too well-versed in the deal-making process, Lt. Flynn," Sharon cracked.

"I learned from the best, Captain Raydor."

Taking the chance that he had been given consent, Andy slowly lowered his head back toward Sharon's, only to be pulled into another heated kiss. Sharon, in an effort not to excite her lover too much, kept her hands in his hair, while Andy began his journey.

Breaking their kiss, Andy moved down Sharon's body in a slow, deliberate route. He would pay every inch of her the attention it deserved, but he knew he would have to be quicker about it than he'd like. If not, he would end up breaking his promise.

As he kissed his way down between Sharon's breasts, stopping along the way to massage them and elicit melodious hums from her, Andy moved down the bed. He returned his focus to the task of removing the delicate, lace panties Sharon wore. Kissing his way up Sharon's inner thighs, Andy could hear her breathing become deeper and could feel her begin to move sensuously beneath his touch.

Sharon's gasp was accompanied by one hand reaching to brace itself against the headboard and the other reaching to the back of Andy's head when his kisses made their way to her center. Her arousal greeted Andy as his tongue and its ministrations caused Sharon to open herself to him.

Andy smiled through his work as he realized Sharon was more than ready for anything he decided to do. Using his tongue to place slow and soft caresses to Sharon's clitoris, then flicking it quickly and wildly just the way he knew she liked it, Andy teased Sharon to the brink before disengaging and moving back up her body.

Sharon's exhalation of disappointment was quickly replaced by a lustful moan when Andy allowed her to taste herself in his kiss as he placed his palm on her mound. He began to move his hand in and undulating fashion, massaging Sharon all along her opening, varying his speeds and driving her to the edge once more before backing off.

Sharon had given up all hope of reaching release when Andy suddenly slid two fingers into her sex. A kiss neither knew could become more heated did just that and continued as Andy drove Sharon crazy with his fingers.

With what little sense she had left, Sharon pleaded with Andy to bring her to her climax. "Faster, Andy! I don't know that I've ever felt this way. Faster!"

Andy became mesmerized while looking into Sharon's eyes as she begged him. Granting her wish, Andy quickened his pace, curling his fingers to hit Sharon's spot with each thrust. Sharon saw the room explode with color when Andy found her clit with his thumb and drove her over the edge. The high-pitched whimpers and moans she had been holding onto became what can only be described as a shout of absolute ecstasy.

Sharon hummed in delight as Andy slowed his actions and helped bring her down from her high, the two sharing lingering kisses the entire time. Once Sharon had returned to a relaxed state, Andy went to the bathroom and returned with a warm cloth to clean her. When he finished, he tossed the cloth in the hamper and returned to the bed to lie with Sharon.

"Thank you, Andy," Sharon said, having not quite caught her breath, "I didn't realize how much I had missed that."

"You're more than welcome, my love. I will be happy to remind you anytime," Andy retorted, as he spooned her from behind.

"I don't think that's such a great idea until the doctor clears you. From the feel of…things, it seems you got a little more excited than you needed to." Sharon giggled as she reached back to smack Andy's thigh.

Andy chuckled at himself as much as he did at Sharon's comment. He knew he shouldn't have pressed himself against her just yet. "I'll be fine. Things will calm down in a bit. Besides, I didn't get this way until you screamed my name like you were some jungle cat. Good lord, woman, that sound would arouse the dead."

Andy squeezed Sharon and kissed her cheek as she laughed out loud.

"I don't know what came over me. I just couldn't contain myself."

"Oh, you're getting no complaints from me. I have decided it is now my life's goal to draw that sound from you every time we make love from now on! I think I am going to enjoy having this place to ourselves."

"Hmmmmm… Me too. If it means feeling like this for the rest of my life, me too."

Sharon snuggled closer to Andy, and the two dozed into a peaceful nap, just as lovers should on a lazy morning.


End file.
